


you burn me up

by frozensight



Series: Magnus Coffee Blends [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozensight/pseuds/frozensight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles makes a fool of himself in front of the handsome barista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you burn me up

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, a coffeeshop au. I got a prompt from a friend and this is where my mind went, and I am 100% not sorry.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

Charles blinks dumbly as he holds the coffee he’d just received in one hand and the scone he’d ordered in the other. He takes in the unimpressed yet bemused expression on the barista’s face, and realizes he’d been staring. A little flustered, Charles says, “Sorry! I didn’t mean to hold up the line; I’ll just...I’ll be going now.”

He turns around only to see that there is, in fact, no line, and that the coffee shop in general is rather empty.

“So that’s a no to the picture then?” Charles almost chokes on his coffee that he has just taken a sip of, and he pivots around to look at the barista again. Yes, it’s definitely looking like a smirk spreading across his condescending but unfairly attractive face.

“Surely you weren’t serious?”

The barista shrugs, resting his arms on the serving counter like he has nothing better to do. “You’re the one who zoned out for a minute as I tried to hand you your order.”

His cheeks become slightly flushed, and Charles says, “Who’s to say I was staring at you anyway?”

Cocking up an eyebrow, the barista pointed in the general directions of three security cameras, and then at the woman by the register who had taken Charles’ order. “Pretty sure there’s more evidence against you than for you, my friend.”

With a huff, Charles frowns at the barista. “Bully for you then; what are you going to do? Sue me for sexual harassment?”

This seems to make the barista even more amused. “No, but I wouldn’t say no to your number.”

Charles nearly drops his scone and coffee in shock. “ _What_?”

However, the barista ignores him. “Here,” he starts as he reaches around the bakery display and grabs a napkin and a pen. He scribbles something down, and holds it out to Charles. “I’ll give you _my_ number, as a gesture of assurance that I won’t sue you.”

When Charles doesn’t make a move to reach out and take it, and instead remains rooted to the spot, dumbfounded, the barista rolls his eyes and walks around the counter and slips the napkin—now folded—into the left back pocket of Charles’ jeans. His hand lingers for a moment, and Charles has to remember to breathe despite the proximity of this frustrating barista.

“Be careful, or I’ll sue _you_ ,” is the only thing he manages to say with the man still in his personal space, hands lingering ever so slightly on Charles’ pocket.

The barista just grins at him as he slowly backs away, holding his hands up innocently as he walks back around to his station behind the bar. “I’d just like a call, thanks; I don’t think I could afford a lawyer on my salary.”

Charles wants to have the last word, but before he can think of something else to say, another customer comes in and the barista turns away from him with a wink to get ready to make the order. Blushing, he leaves so he doesn’t do anything else to further his own embarrassment. He catches the female barista’s eyes for a split second as he pushes open the door with his foot, and grimaces when she also winks at him.

The door swings shut behind him, and Charles tries to pretend that he isn’t actively thinking about how the napkin in his back pocket feels like it’s going to burn a hole through his jeans.

——-

It’s not until a week later when he’s doing laundry that Charles remembers about the napkin from the barista. He’d gone back to campus in order to continue working in his office, and had gotten so caught up in it that he’d completely forgotten to do anything with the napkin.

Now, seven days after the fact, Charles stands in his laundry room holding the brown napkin in his hand, staring at the words written beside what is obviously a phone number.

_‘The name’s Erik, by the way. Figured you were too busy staring at my face to notice my name tag.’_

The part of Charles that is annoyed by the barista’s cocky attitude wants to throw the napkin away, to never think about him again, and to avoid that coffee shop for the rest of his life. Then there was the other part of Charles that is curious and is already entering the number into his phone, saving it under the name ‘Erik.’

As an afterthought, he goes back and changes the name to ‘barista prick,’ and even going so far as to add a coffee cup emoji from the app Raven had installed on his phone ages ago.

He nods at his phone in satisfaction before finishing his laundry, thinking about what on _Earth_ he’s going to say to the man when he calls him later that day.

 


End file.
